


E. Gadd's Mechanics Inc.

by lifesupp0rt



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, enslavement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesupp0rt/pseuds/lifesupp0rt
Summary: On a late night, a named E. Gadd kicks off his new branch of his company called E. Gadd's Mechanics Inc. with the help of a dead corpse and a rather large koopa! Uhm, will he get his early retirement moola? Who knows!
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a slight trigger warning of mentioning a dead corpse in chapters 1 and 2, nothing major still.  
> plz don't push yourself to read things that you can, take care of urself! <3

It was a delightful dark night in Boo Woods. 

The full moon was out, the freed boos roamed around the woods while crows flew around and rested on some dead trees. 

Professor Elvin Gadd, the one and only, took a brief walk around the parts. Nothing out of the normal, no testing new inventions, no catching ghost. Nope, he just took a normal walk around for some fresh air. 

But he was still thought about ideas and things to keep him busy with, he always does. After all, he really is a smart man. But one thought that kept coming back to him was an idea for his new corporation. It was rather silly, considering what the corporation did in the past up to now, but still, he thought about it. Even to the point, he started to put pieces together for the plan, like solving a 100-count puzzle.

But one piece was missing, like if you were missing one part of the puzzle. E. Gadd ran over it over again until he gave up. 

He puffed out a deflated sigh and closed his eyes, for that second that his eyes were closed, he tripped over something rather large and fell onto his face of damp grass, almost breaking his circular glasses. His legs rested on the unknown object while his upper half was on the ground. He slid his legs off of the object and started to stand up again. Brushing himself off, he looked back at the object. He tilted his head to the side, then walked closer to it. He felt like he knew what, but he couldn't tell. It looked like it was cover with dark wrapped covers to hide something.

He bent down next to it and pushed it away from him, unrolling the sheet. After he noticed that it was unrolling, well, he shoved it. 

It unrolled, the layers of sheets got thinner, showing the thing that was inside.

It was a dead body.

A hefty guy with moist shoulder-length white hair stuck to his pale-skinned neck was dead.

E. Gadd stood then for a second and covered his nose. The body had a rancid smell from the gapped cut on his throat. The body was just killed, some of the blood still ran down. But the old man couldn't do anything about it, he shook his head. 

What a shame.

He started to roll him back up into the wet and smelly sheets until that one thought crossed his mind again. But this time, he found the missed piece of the puzzle.

It was the body, it was him.

He stopped then smiled even more then he was. He started to roll up the sheets faster, making sure he was tucked in tight. After that, the old man stood up straight then made his way to the body's feet and grabbed onto them. To be honest with himself, he wasn't that strong to carry the body by himself. But one way or another, he was going to get this body back to his base. So he started to walk backward where he came from and tug onto the hefty corpse. He did this again and again. he wasn't giving up. But at the same time, other thoughts came into his mind. 

His morals.

Eh, he didn't care about those. All he could think about is his poor family. Well, if he even had one. Maybe the killers of this poor soul made him fake ashes, now that would be somewhat smart.

Around twenty minutes of dragging a body that was probably 4x the size of him, he bumped into his wooden shack door. The force of his head hitting against the door almost knocking his glasses off. He let go of the body and rubbed the back of his head for relief. ¨God bless my soul to this idea to work.¨ He looked up to the sky and made the sign of the cross over his body. He turned his whole body to face the door, held onto the handle of it, and opened it wide open. 

This was truly a once and a lifetime experience for him, he had found a body of disposal to use for anything he would want. After all, they're dead, right?

He pushed up his glasses and walked to the head of the body then pushed it into the entryway of this underground base. Then it dropped in and created a loud thud. E. Gadd followed after, climbing down his ladder and closing the door behind him. 

In his heart, he hoped this will work. But he was E. Gadd, the man that could make anything. He knew he could do this plan and do it right.


	2. Chapter 2

The dead wide load of a body laid on the front of the ladder, while the old man climbed down it. He stepped to the side of the body after finishing descended the ladder.

The lab was the same as always, with rocky walls and the items he needed.

But E. Gadd looked down at it once more then started to drag the body toward the middle, next to that one wooden pillar and pile of books. The body left a trail of the liquid that came off the sheets. To be honest, the body still smelled putrid but once again, that wasn't going to stop this old man from exploiting this body. But still, he hopes that the body was a healthy one, besides the weight. He rubbed his hands together and unrolled the sheets until the body was exposed.

The body was completely bare, with short white arm and leg hair also. The body looked fairly young, around it's 20's. The old man studied his face the most, running over ideas in his head. Then looked at his cut against his neck. He needed this body to be in great health for this plan even to somewhat work.

E. Gadd was never a heartless man. He wanted the body to be the best it could be for the host that was going to take control of it. Isn't that nice enough? In his mind, it was the nicest thing he could do.

A week passed, he worked on the body, grooming it, healing the wound on his neck, washing it, and getting clothes for it. While still being in that time frame, he measured his neck and started to make a collar to keep the host connected to the body at all times when used. It was quite stylish, he could say so himself. The collar was just a thick black collar necklace with a hook that held it together. Inside of the collar held a thin gap, that gap would supposedly need some type of magic to store the host inside of the body for long as needed. But sadly, the plate was missing something and the old man knew what.

E. Gadd didn't think he would need to do this but, from the looks of it, how else would the host hold his power inside of this body and to able to live in it? Also, he was already done fixing up the body. It was time to go grab the host anyway.

With a light sigh, he finished dressing up the body in a white button-up shirt, jet black slacks, and black penny loafer. He dried off his washed and combed hair into a ponytail, letting some front hairs loose in front of his face. Then he sat the limped body into a chair, planting his feet on the ground flat and making his back straight.

He started to walk towards his own gallery for captured ghosts. He called them portrait ghosts, off of how the painting only showed the head and some of the shoulder. The gallery had two hallways and on those hallways were the mounted paintings on the walls. There were also some rather odd angel statues in the room, but he never minded them.

He headed down the first hall out of two then opened a door at the end of the hallway. The door led to a room, inside that one room was his prized possession over all of the paintings. The room was all lavish and clean. On the wall hung the portrait of the king himself, King Boo.

He dismounted the painting from the rich fulled room and walked back to his lab, setting up to extract. He called two toads to hire while grabbing the Poltergust G-00's dark light. Then he placed the painting leaned onto the wall, placing the ready Poltergust G-00 next to it.

After a small chit chat with the toads, E. Gadd hung up his phone. They were on their way to his lab. It took around an hour for them to come, walking on their feet to his base.

They climbed down the ladder, a blue toad first, and another blue one with a black bowtie came down last. They walked up to E. Gadd, giving him a smile. They stood shoulder to shoulder in front of him. The blue without the bowtie was named Tim, the other one was Tom.

E. Gadd smiled at them and thanked him for their services. He ran down the plan and how this was going to work. The Toads looked at each other while E. Gadd talked. They nodded to each other but, they didn't really like the idea. But still, they were getting paid, right?

They looked at E.Gadd when he stopped talking. The old man made sure the toads knew what he was talking about. They sure did and nodded.

The two toads got into their places. Tim stood next to Tom, holding a slightly heavy sledgehammer while Tom stood behind the painting. He held it up for E. Gadd.

If E.Gadd's plan worked out, King Boo should come out of the painting and charge at E. Gadd while Tom acts like a stool to Tim, helping him hit the crown off of his head.

In a way, this was stupid. But it could still work. He would never know if he never tried.

The old man grabbed the Poltergust G-00 then turned off his lights, making the room as dark as possible. Then made sure the flashlight worked. Lastly, he got into his form and turned on the dark light then pointed at the painting. It started to bring a captured king to freedom, almost.

King Boo started to form into a 3-dimensional being once more, coming out of the painting. Before he could come out of the picture, E. Gadd quickly switched the dark light into the normal flashlight and turned it off. The Toads and E. Gadd waited in the dark, all of them knowing that they still could be seen.

After just a couple seconds later, The man himself, King Boo forms out of the painting laughing. "Oh, my oh my, you know me so well E. Gadd...I just love the da-" He was cut off by a flash of the light and the pulling pressure on his tongue.

The old man was holding the King's tongue by his Poltergust, sucking it in.

"Now!" E. Gadd said in a serious tone.

The toads got into their places. Tom dropped the painting and stood behind King Boo, while Tim jumped onto Tom's head, giving him a boost into the air. Tim, hammer in hand, he swung it from one side to get power to knock the crown off. Then a clinking sound was heard, the crown was off.

It was already too late for King Boo to make a move, as his power was drained. E. Gadd took the Poltergust G-00 and started to suck him back into it. He let out a panicked noise before letting himself back in the Poltergust.

Tim looked for the switch light in the dark. He found it then turned it back on.

Everyone saw it, his crown.

E. Gadd laughed and grabbed the crown, almost hugging it. The toads looked at each other and smiled. Then, they looked back at E. Gadd. They both walked over to the crown and looked down at it.

It was beautiful, as always.

E. Gadd held the base of the crown and picked it up. He walked toward the chair that the dead body was sat. He placed the crown down on the floor lightly next to the chair, stepping back next towards the toads.

He looked at the toads and looked at them.

"Hey, Tom?" E. Gadd said.

The toad looked at E. Gadd while the other one went over towards the crown.

"Yeah?" Tom asked back.

"Would you call yourself a Jeweller by any means?"

"I guess. Didn't you say you needed a plate from his crown gem?"

E. Gadd nods.

"I think, but It's going to be another week or so." Tom puffed.

"Can you at least make something for the poor lad? We already broke his crown."

"Maybe?" Tom shrugged then looked at Tim, who looked down at the crown.

"Hey Tim, hit the crown with your hammer a few times!" Tom said then smiled after.

Tim gave a quick nod then dragged his hammer back, up, and forward into the crown. He this again and the top of the diamond started to break off into chunks. He had a big smile on his face and placed his hammer to the side, while he grabbed the chucks.

"Look! Look! I did it!" He walked to them and held the piece out on his palm.

Tom nodded and smiled back. "When don't you do it?"

Tim thought for a second.

"That was a rhetorical question, Tim." The other toad told him.

"And E. Gadd, How do you even know this whole body thing is going to work anyways? Can he even take over the body without it being alive?"

E. Gadd smiled more and pushed his glasses with one finger, then laughed.

"Oh Tom, I don't know." He sighed and kept his smile.

"You know if this doesn't work, you're' probably going to jail. You do know that, right?" Tom sighed.

"Well, If someone reports me, then I 'could' go."

“Fair point. Well, I and Tim will be going. We don't want to be around when that King awakens."

E.Gadd nodded, then the toad started to make their way to the next, side by side carrying the broken shards and the crown itself. Tim looked back at E. Gadd and said "Ey! You maybe want to give this to King Boo!"

Tim tossed one of the biggest chunks of diamonds that he chipped off towards E. Gadd. He caught it and held it tight.

"Thank you, sonny! Yall have a nice trip back home, ok?"

”Will do, Professor!" Tim said.

Then right after that, the two toads headed up the ladder. In a way, The old man really didn't think this part would work. But he still had faith and in this world, he needed it. The last and final part was to get his body to work.


	3. Chapter 3

E. Gadd held the crystal shard in his hand and tucked it into his lab coat pocket. Then he grabbed the collar then the Poltergust and walked to a mini machine that he made over these weeks. It was a case for the collar to rest in. It had a sliver clamp in front of it, was light purple, and had a slot where the Poltergust nozzle could go. He didn't have a name for it but he didn't think he needed one, for now at least. 

The machine was supposed to connect King Boo's soul to the collar, allowing him to have control in the selected host, no matter if the host was dead or not. As long if it had a heart, it could work. It would suck King Boo out of the Poltergust and into the case, bonding with the collar.

But to E.Gadd's knowledge, he truly doesn't know if it will work. He had doubted that it wouldn't, but he wasn't going to give up this far. So he opened up the case and placed the collar on into the soft padded base and closed it down. Then he held the case and connected to the nozzle of the Poltergust where the slot was. After that, he clamped down the piece of silver. It made the case rumble. 

He placed the case on the floor, getting ready to prepare for the worst. The case shook some more and E. Gadd just watched. rumble, rumble, rumble, then it stopped. The old man looked at it, shocked.

Did it work? 

He thought for a second and then bent down to pick it up. Then he tilted it and looked all around this small case. He popped open the case and pulled out the collar. It had a rather strong aura to it, the same one that King Boo carried. Did it really do it? 

From the looks of it, It did. 

The old man smiled and laughed, the mad man has done it. 

Well, He hoped he did. There was only one way to find out. E. Gadd looked at the limped body that was now slid out of the chair and almost to the floor. He walked over to it and placed the case under the chair, held the collar in one hand. Then he grabbed the body and slid it up again. The body was rather cold, to the point it made E. Gadd shiver.

Maybe if King Boo didn't lash out, acted like an understanding person, and if he was still alive, then he could possibly get a blanket for him. The old man walked behind the chair and took the unhooked collar and wrapped the band around the body's neck. Then he hooked in on and adjusted around a bit. He stepped back and looked at the back of the body's head. 

E. Gadd waited for some type of movement, some type of sign. He walked in front of him and looked at him.

The body groaned and slid its legs closer to the chair and straightened his back on to the chair. It lifted his head forward with his eyes still closed, making it hang down in front of him. 

E. Gadd couldn't believe himself, it worked. Out of everything he thought of, he only crosses the fact of this working once. 

The man before him held himself with his arms and blinked his eyes for a few seconds before he tried to sit up. His eyes were dark brown with bags under his eyes, something that E.Gadd never did check nor cared about in a way. His eyes looked forward then down at his body, his legs, and the arms that were wrapped around him. He took his arms out of the wrap and held his hands in front of him, moving each finger. He had confusion written all over his face but then he squinted his eyes then looked up at E. Gadd. His confusion quickly turned into an aggravation.

The King placed his elbows on his knees and his head into his hands. He was flooded with different emotions. 

The old man stood there and waited until the King didn't say a thing at all, but he knew he had to break the silence. 

"Err... Are you ok?" He slightly moved back.

The king's body shook a bit. 

"What do you think?" 

"I think you'll be fine." The old man crossed his arms. "Now, do you like the body?" 

"..." He lifted his head, taking a deep breath in and out. "I don't miss it but at the same, I don't hate it. But I have a question for you know, why?"

"Why what?"

"Oh, don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about. " King Boo pouted. 

"Oh! I just wanted to make a deal with you, but it's not like you have a choice anyway. I'm just being reasonable. You know, help me, and I'll help you!"

"Doubtful. I'll be going, far from here, you crazy weirdo." 

The king pushes himself off of the chair then immediately after, by losing balance, he fell back into the chair. The chair made a loud snap noise before breaking underneath him. He landed on his back as he grunted with his eye closed.

The old man walked to the side of the fallen man then looked down at him.

"What did you say again?" E. Gadd smiled.

King Boo looked up at him and sighed. "What's this 'deal'?"

"Glad you asked!" E. Gadd held both of his arms out towards King Boo to try to help him up.

Then King rolled to his side and onto his stomach, placing himself on his knees and elbows. Then he placed his hands onto the floor, as he pushed up his upper half. unfortunately, he fell back on his elbows and knees. But King Boo was never a quitter and he never will be. He turned his head towards him. 

"I'm still listening." King Boo stated.

"Oh! Well, I wanted to make you a nice, sweet deal that you can't turn down! Not to be rude, but it's about letting you captured former subjects free. See, as I said, You help me, and I'll help you!" 

King Boo looked at him and looked back down at the dirt floor. He felt inadequate. He looked pathetic. He hated this. But he didn't give up, he pushed himself back onto his feet and stood there.

His teeth clamped down on each other, letting his ponytail fall over his right shoulder and down next to his face. "My subjects? You mean the ones you sucked up and collect like bugs? Hm?" 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, At least their still there, just, you kn-"

"No. I don't know. I turely do hate you, old man." King Boo said.

The king smiled and gave a faint chuckle, he was a fool to think about it. He knew the answer, but false hope still shined in.

"Tell me this, old man, did you ever let my people go?"

"Well some of them for a few bucks, but other than that, no."

The king closed his eyes and he pushed himself back onto his feet and stood there. His legs were shaking uncontrollably but, he made sure that he won't fall again. He placed his hand on the wooden pillar and leaned on it. 

"Well, this is where I help you out, If you can make 1,000,000 working under me, I'll let ONE ghost go per earning." E. Gadd said. 

"Cant I just pay you out 1,000,000?"

"Well, what's the fun in that? Can you help an old man out? Tell you what, I'll make sure you have everything you need for this job, deal?"

"First off, this isn't fun for me. Second, that's too high. 100,000 dollars, I'm being nice, too nice."

"Sounds good to me! Oh! almost forgot..." He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out the chunk of the crystal shard that came of off his crown. He handed it forward towards him. "You might need this."

King Boo snatched it out of his hand out of frustration. "Please don't tell me you did something to my crown."

"Then I won't." E. Gadd smiled.

"Wait. What was this whole deal about again?"

"Oh, you just need to work for me under my new branch and no take backs! It's called E. Gadd's Mechanics Inc, where you just repair things. It's a nice name, right?"

"No, but did you think a mechanical repair team is going to earn a million dollars or even more?" 

"Well, I have hope. Can't an old man have dreams?"

King Boo looked at the man and sighed. He crossed his arms and looked around the room, trying not to focus on his leg strength. Shortly after, E. Gadd looked down at the king's legs. 

"I have to give it to you, you're a fighter! You're legs look they could turn in to wet noodles anytime soon. No worries, I prepared for this, stay here!"

E. Gadd turned a 180 and started to jog to a tall pile of books and then head behind them. He grabbed on to an item behind the books, it was bigger than him, he tugged on it hard. The old man took the item out and rolled it towards King Boo. It was an upright rollator.

King Boo looked at it. "I rather have to chances of falling face flat."

"Oh, cmon! Besides, It's just gonna be you and me for the time being. You should at least try it, It would probably make you feel better."

He thought about it for a second and still didn't want it. "I said what I said." 

"Well, I guess you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink. Anyways, we still need to do rehab with you and hire my future employers. For now, I guess you can do anything. You need anything?"

He blankly looked at E. Gadd. "How's life in this world now? "

"Oh phew! You pulled out the big guns. To be truthful, It's not so great. It was already bad to start with but now, it's even worst. If you ask me, I think the ruling has gotten more biased since, well, forev-"

"Oh. I never really cared about this kingdom."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To start a conversation, trying to make this issue a better one at best without losing my mind."

E. Gadd stood there in confusion and awkwardness. He felt like if he talked back to him, he would hate him even more. 

"Thanks! Well, I'll be heading out now. Maybe you should get some rest. I made up a bed for you next to the wall over there since you might not be able to walk up the ladder, but when you can, the mansion is still there."

E. Gadd waved at King Boo while he looked back at him, agitated. Then the old man started to jog towards the ladder and started to climb it. King Boo watched him climb up the ladder until he was out of sight. He leaned back on the wooden pillar and sat on the floor. His legs were sore. 

Well, this was his life now. Might as well make it his best.


	4. Chapter 4

He laid on the bed. He had to.

The King's backside laid against the soft and small bed. He looked up at the ceiling then sighed. At least he was alone. That was one good thing to come out of this, but he couldn't stop thinking about how he messed up this time. He could have escaped and freed his enslaved people but, instead, he let his ego get the best of him. 

'Nice move, genius.' He said to himself in his thoughts while his expression became more scrunched. Why did he have to be so idiotic? He was pissed while he ran thought plans that he could have done but didn't. He sighed the turned himself of his side, facing the rollator. 

_"Oh, cmon! Besides, It's just gonna be you and me for the time being. You should at least try it, It would probably make you feel better."_ E. Gadd's voice echoed in his head. 

Now that he thought about it, his legs were sore but also, he needed some type of training. In a sense, he thought it was shameful to show his weakness, but, like someone with a cold glass of water on a hot day, he sucked up his pride and swallowed it. He knew being able to walk with help is better than falling all the time. If he fell all the time anyway, he still would display his weakness, so what's the point of hiding it? He looked at the rollator again then laid on his back.

'You and me for the time being.' He cringed.

The main problem was that he would be with that old man, E. Gadd. If it was just him, he would be fine using that rollator. But, with E. Gadd? Now that was a different story. He didn't like the idea of another seitan being more powerful than him at all, let alone a weak one. But in a way, he knew he was the stronger male anyway. But he slowly came to terms. He was going to be stuck in the business for a while. But back to E. Gadd...

_Where the hell did he go?_

King Boo hasn't been keeping up with time. But still, he knows it's been a while. Of course, he didn't care about the old man's health, but he just wanted him back because he wanted some better clothes. They weren't bad, just not him. He placed his arms on to his stomach, relaxed. He had to say, this shirt wasn't half bad. He liked the smoothness and softness against his fingers and palm. He was surprised he did, considered that he hasn't felt his senses in ages. He rubbed against the shirt and on two of the lower buttons. Then rubbed his hands together softly then held them.

Right after that, he heard a noise of dirt being running over and a honking noise. He lifted his lower back then looked towards the ladder. He saw E. Gadd and two blue toads that came down it. The old man reached the ground with a nicely made black metal cane in his hand while the 2 toads came down to stand right next to him. 

E. Gadd looked at King Boo then smiled. "Oh, it's nice seeing you use the bed! I hope I wasn't gone for too long." 

King Boo heard him, loud and clear, but he wasn't focused on him right now. Instead, he looked at the toads and glared at him. He wondered why these toads were with him. Wait, these toads worked for E. Gadd? Right?

The toads started to look awfully uncomfortable with the king look at him, but they still held their heads up.

He thought why for a second before he looked at E. Gadd again. "You're fine."

"Great! Well, we need to go. Like, right now." The old man said.

"Why?" 

"Well, I have to be on time for my own interviews." E. Gadd huffed. 

"But I did get you this cane. I thought you would like it." He walked towards King Boo then handed out the handle of it. You know what, at least it was better than the rollator. So, King Boo grabbed it and held it. Then planted the base of it into the dirt ground and pushed his body up onto his legs. He stood up tall started to lean on his cane for help. 

But just laying down did help him feel physically better, but not enough. 

E. Gadd looked up at him, he smiled. He walked back to the ladder then climbed back up it. He was at the top of the hole, in the small wooden shack part of to the side he stood. "Just use that arm strength, then you should be fine!" 

The toads hurriedly climbed the ladder but then, Tom looked back at King Boo. He felt somewhat bad for him. 

"Hey, uh, I can carry your cane for you... if you want me to." He said.

"Please, don't. I don't need your pity." King Boo scoffed. He looked back at him. he looked slightly pissed off and tired, but he wasn't. He didn't look tired nor sound annoyed. I guess that was his natural face for now.

Tim nods climbed up along with Tom. Then King Boo took his weight off of his cane and hooked it onto one of the bars of the ladder, he used it to pull himself up the ladder faster. Unhooked it and hook again, he dragged himself onto the upper shack's floor. By then, E. Gadd and the other toads weren't there. The shack door was wide open. He looked out of it and saw the van, it was blue and pretty plain, which was a good thing for him. 

He planted the cane once more and stood himself back up, groaning. He placed one foot in front of the other, he walked towards the van and stood at the door of the passager side. He looked inside the window and could see E. Gadd sitting at the wheel. The door made a clicking sound when opened, then E. Gadd leaned over to open it up for King Boo. 

King Boo looked inside the van. The inside was a creamy beige color seat covers. The flooring was a darker tone than the rest, giving a nice contrast. Then van had a caged back with an empty space.

"You like it?" E. Gadd asked. 

"No, but do I have a choice?" King Boo replied, sliding himself into the van. He laid his cane onto the van's dashboard.

"I think you already know the answer. " E. Gadd starts up the van again and starts to drive out of Boo Woods onto the open road. The dark skies turned into light ones, and the sun shone through the clouds. 

King Boo placed his head into his arms, he wasn't a fan of brightness, but he did enjoy the fresh air that breezed by his open window. It made him feel better about this whole deal. If he could get this type of air, he could handle this.


	5. Chapter 5

He laid on the bed. He had to.

The King's backside laid against the soft and small bed. He looked up at the ceiling then sighed. At least he was alone. That was one good thing to come out of this, but he couldn't stop thinking about how he messed up this time. He could have escaped and freed his enslaved people but, instead, he let his ego get the best of him. 

'Nice move, genius.' He said to himself in his thoughts while his expression became more scrunched. Why did he have to be so idiotic? He was pissed while he ran thought plans that he could have done but didn't. He sighed the turned himself of his side, facing the rollator. 

"Oh, cmon! Besides, It's just gonna be you and me for the time being. You should at least try it, It would probably make you feel better." E. Gadd's voice echoed in his head. 

Now that he thought about it, his legs were sore but also, he needed some type of training. In a sense, he thought it was shameful to show his weakness, but, like someone with a cold glass of water on a hot day, he sucked up his pride and swallowed it. He knew being able to walk with help is better than falling all the time. If he fell all the time anyway, he still would display his weakness, so what's the point of hiding it? He looked at the rollator again then laid on his back.

'You and me for the time being.' He cringed.

The main problem was that he would be with that old man, E. Gadd. If it was just him, he would be fine using that rollator. But, with E. Gadd? Now that was a different story. He didn't like the idea of another seitan being more powerful than him at all, let alone a weak one. But in a way, he knew he was the stronger male anyway. But he slowly came to terms. He was going to be stuck in the business for a while. But back to E. Gadd...

Where the hell did he go?

King Boo hasn't been keeping up with time. But still, he knows it's been a while. Of course, he didn't care about the old man's health, but he just wanted him back because he wanted some better clothes. They weren't bad, just not him. 

He placed his arms on to his stomach, relaxed. He had to say, this shirt wasn't half bad. He liked the smoothness and softness against his fingers and palm. He was surprised he did, considered that he hasn't felt his senses in ages. He rubbed against the shirt and on two of the lower buttons. Then rubbed his hands together softly then held them.

Right after that, he heard a noise of dirt being running over and a honking noise. He lifted his lower back then looked towards the ladder. He saw E. Gadd and two blue toads that came down it. The old man reached the ground with a nicely made black metal cane in his hand while the 2 toads came down to stand right next to him. 

E. Gadd looked at King Boo then smiled. "Oh, it's nice seeing you use the bed! I hope I wasn't gone for too long." 

King Boo heard him, loud and clear, but he wasn't focused on him right now. Instead, he looked at the toads and glared at him. He wondered why these toads were with him. Wait, these toads worked for E. Gadd? Right?

The toads started to look awfully uncomfortable with the king look at him, but they still held their heads up.

He thought why for a second before he looked at E. Gadd again. "You're fine."

"Great! Well, we need to go. Like, right now." The old man said.

"Why?" 

"Well, I have to be on time for my own interviews." E. Gadd huffed. 

"But I did get you this cane. I thought you would like it." He walked towards King Boo then handed out the handle of it. You know what, at least it was better than the rollator. So, King Boo grabbed it and held it. Then planted the base of it into the dirt ground and pushed his body up onto his legs. He stood up tall started to lean on his cane for help. 

But just laying down did help him feel physically better, but not enough. 

E. Gadd looked up at him, he smiled. He walked back to the ladder then climbed back up it. He was at the top of the hole, in the small wooden shack part of to the side he stood. "Just use that arm strength, then you should be fine!" 

The toads hurriedly climbed the ladder but then, Tom looked back at King Boo. He felt somewhat bad for him. 

"Hey, uh, I can carry your cane for you... if you want me to." He said.

"Please, don't. I don't need your pity." King Boo scoffed. He looked back at him. he looked slightly pissed off and tired, but he wasn't. He didn't look tired nor sound annoyed. I guess that was his natural face for now.

Tim nods climbed up along with Tom. Then King Boo took his weight off of his cane and hooked it onto one of the bars of the ladder, he used it to pull himself up the ladder faster. Unhooked it and hook again, he dragged himself onto the upper shack's floor. By then, E. Gadd and the other toads weren't there. The shack door was wide open. He looked out of it and saw the van, it was blue and pretty plain, which was a good thing for him.

He planted the cane once more and stood himself back up, groaning. He placed one foot in front of the other, he walked towards the van and stood at the door of the passager side. He looked inside the window and could see E. Gadd sitting at the wheel. The door made a clicking sound when opened, then E. Gadd leaned over to open it up for King Boo. 

King Boo looked inside the van. The inside was a creamy beige color seat covers. The flooring was a darker tone than the rest, giving a nice contrast. Then van had a caged back with an empty space.

"You like it?" E. Gadd asked. 

"No, but do I have a choice?" King Boo replied, sliding himself into the van. He laid his cane onto the van's dashboard.

"I think you already know the answer. " E. Gadd starts up the van again and starts to drive out of Boo Woods onto the open road. The dark skies turned into light ones, and the sun shone through the clouds. 

King Boo placed his head into his arms, he wasn't a fan of brightness, but he did enjoy the fresh air that breezed by his open window. It made him feel better about this whole deal. If he could get this type of air, he could handle this.


	6. Chapter 6

The past king felt a finger tapped against his shoulder. He shuddered from the touch of another person, then groaned out of frustration. He lifted his head out of his arms to look toward the touch, it was E. Gadd. Before he could say something, he saw that the van was at a full stop. He looked around and saw some rather tall buildings and a busy street of yellow taxis and other cars while businesspeople in gray suits walked on the sidewalks. It looked like an urban city to him as he leaned closer to the window. 

"Ah, lad! I don't think you have been down before, am I right?" E. Gadd asked him. 

"You're not wrong." He straightens his body once more, then faced E. Gadd. He drew an irritated facial expression from being with the scientist and the other toads behind him. He glanced at the toad with an uncared look with a tint of angriness. That made the toads slightly startled, ended up with their doors opened and out of their seats.

They were parallel parked on the side of a bricky brown building, it looked like a townhouse with another one beside it. A three-step staircase townhouse. It seemed like the building had two floors. 

E. Gadd opened up his door then worked his way down to the ground while King Boo did the same. The toads were seen lifting two big cardboard boxes on their heads, headed up the stairs in a line. 

"Is this all that you could afford?" King Boo asked.

"You're mistaken! Correction, It's all I need." E. Gadd said while he gave him a big smile. 

King Boo sighed and he shook his head a bit in a disproved matter. E. Gadd continued his walk toward the toad. 

Suddenly, the door flung open and a big group of Koopas and Toads started to flood out of the doors of the building. Everyone was getting shoved and pushed, all of them reach the sidewalk then starts to run to the left and right.

They knocked Tom, Tim, and E. Gadd over backward from the stairs. Tom and Tim rolled out of the way, while E. Gadd crawled toward the toads. 

The crowd seemed panicked like they were running from something, but King Boo leaned back on the van while he watched the chaos. In a way, it was amusing to him. 

"Ugh, what's going on?" Tom asked while he started to push himself from the ground. He rubbed his head and groaned. 

E. Gadd took his stand and walked quickly up the stairs. "Whatever it was lad, it isn't good. Unless this is normal in these parts..."

He headed inside while Tom helped Tim up.

"Phew, that crowd was like a stampede of 2 bulls and a cat," Tim added while still on the sidewalk. 

"You said it." Tom paused.

"Wait, Why did the cat need to be added?" Tom asked, confused.

"Because cats are pretty strong too, but in a cat way," Tim exclaimed. 

"I mean, I guess you have a point." Tom finished off.

King Boo looked at the toads then pushed himself off of the van. He took his time walking with his cane towards the steps. The toads looked up at him. They froze for a second and started to pick up the boxes again, following him. 

He placed his cane base on the first stair-step then he exerted all of his weight onto the cane. Over and over again, he pushed himself up the stairs until he reached the front door.

The king looked inside of the building while the toads stood next to him. They all saw a huge Koopa that sat in a chair against the wall and a Shy Guy standing next to E. Gadd. 

The Koopa had red, ear-length hair that was combed to one side, a plain black collar around his neck with two wrist bands that matched and, wore rectangle-shaped glasses. He looked annoyed while he talked to E. Gadd and the Shy Guy. The red-robed Shy Guy looked like any other Shy Guy, besides his slightly dirty clothes. Both the Koopa and the Shy Guy were talking with E.Gadd.

"What do you mean 'It was only a joke!'" The Koopa said towards the Shy Guy.

"Saying 'I have planted a bomb under your seat,' isn't funny." He finished off with. 

"What do you mean it's not funny? It's hilarious!" The Shy Guy stated.

The king shook his head only more than straight his back and lifted his chin. He grabbed his cane and held it, tight. He walked forward to the Shy Guy with a cold glare. He can admit to himself that he was tired of his new life. At least in the painting, he didn't have to deal with morons like this. But lucky, for him, he only saw it as a slight issue. 

The Shy Guy looked at the old man while he looked at King Boo. He turned his head up towards King Boo and jumped a bit. 

"Woah there big fella, I ain't lookin' for any fights here." The Shy Guy said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm not either, So I suggest you head out for your sake. Okay?" 

"Well, I'm not-"

The king took his cane and slammed the base into the floor. He cane landed next to the Shy Guy's body. The slam made the floor rumble for a few seconds, It almost felt like a tiny earthquake on the ground. The King closed his eyes and seemed to hold his head up even higher.

"On other thoughts! Sure! I'll go. Sorry for being an inconvenience, old man!" His body shook a little and gave a faint laugh while walked past King Boo and the other toads that walked in. 

All eyes were on the king himself while he leaned on his cane and sat right next to the huge Koopa. He held the cane up and placed it off his lap. 

"Well, that was quite easy, thanks, lad!" The old man smiled at King Boo then looked back towards the Koopa then he looked around the front small waiting area. 

"Say, anyone... Do you think any of those people are coming back?"

"Not likely. I would think if there is a bomb here, No one wouldn't have come back." Tom said while he placed the box next to the door. 

"Curses, That Shy Guy ran out all my possible future employers."

"I wouldn't be so worried, you still have one with you." Tom looked at the Koopa. 

E. Gadd shot his eyes up towards Bowser then smiled even more. Then he asked, "Do you have past training in air conditioning and lighting repair?"

"Yes, I do."

The old man smiled and held out his hand. 

"Great! You're hired!"

"Excuse me?" Bowser asked.

"Look around you lad, I bet dollars to donuts that these members of my team are not fit to repair such things, at least by themselves. I, Elvin Gadd, 100% trust your word." E. Gadd joked.

"So, what do you say?" He kept his arm out.

The Koopa held his hand tight and shook on it. "I'm in."

"The name is Bowser, by the way." The Koopa stated.

"Oho! Thank you so much, Bowser. But between you and me, you truly are the weight of this team!" E. Gadd stated as well.

"You know we're still here, right?" Tom said while Tim and King Boo looked at him. Then Tom reached for the doorknob for the front door and pulled the door in and closed it.

"Of course I do, I'm only stating a fact! Don't be ninnies over it." The old mad shooed off the toad with his hand. "Oh, lads, can you take those boxes upstairs? The staircase is right behind that door." The old man points to the left, toward a small hallway. 

The toads lift the boxes again and headed to the hallway.

There was just King Boo, Bowser, and E. Gadd. 

"Anyways, let guide you fellas to your office." The old man said with a wide grin. He starts to walk while the other men followed. 

King Boo was using the support of his cane while Bowser looked at him, he seemed concerned about King Boo's health.

"You need some help?" Bowser asked King Boo while they walked. 

"I'm fine, don't talk to me." King Boo said.

Bowser looked at King Boo still, in confusion. He was only trying to help and all he got back was nothing. He sighs then fixed his head back to the front. 

The office wasn't a long walk, it was the second door to the right of the hallway to the staircase. The two men stood in front of the door while E. Gadd reached his arm up to the doorknob and turned it. He pushed it with his body since the door was so tall.

The room had a wooden desk in the middle of the room with a wooden chair to match. 

"I hope it's fine for you fellas, mostly your toolboxes and other things would sit in here, so I wouldn't think much would be in here." E. Gadd explained.

"Tim runs the front desk and Tom would be more than happy to help you with your repairs." 

Bowser looked to the side of him. "Well, you sure don't look like a Tom."

"Why, thank you." King Boo said.

"Not him! That toad that was lifting the boxes, the big fella next to ya is still learning! Soon, he will be helping but for now, just watching." E. Gadd told Bowser, smiling.

"That's all I wanted to show you. Say, come back at 7 am tomorrow, alright?" 

"Yes sir, I'll see you later, Elvin and uhm..."

"King Boo."

"Yeah! have a nice day," Bowser said while leaving the building and out the door.

King Boo and E. Gadd looked at each other then parted their ways, with King Boo staying overnight.


End file.
